


The Martyr: Deleted Scenes

by redheadedninja



Series: The Martyr [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedninja/pseuds/redheadedninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scenes from the Martyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these chapters (will be writing these chapters) because a commenter pointed out that I've left a lot of Ariya and Thorin's developing relationship out. Which is completely true, I did. So hopefully this helps fill in some of those gaps! I will also be sharing stories about Dis and Gilni, as well as Fili and Kili growing up.
> 
> Basically, anything random about the universe I've created in my head that doesn't have a place in my actual story.

The night was bitter cold on the plain the dwarves currently called their camp. The sky was clear and moonless, allowing hundreds of stars to twinkle down at the huddled mass of tents and fires. Except for the dozen or so soldiers placed around the boundaries on watch, the encampment was asleep.

Thorin had volunteered for first watch that night. Ever since he, Dwalin, and his father were captured by the human slavers, he had been unable to rest for a full night. The ordeal had left him tenser, more fully aware of how vulnerable his people were and the only way he could stopped those thoughts was to feel like he was accomplishing  something , doing  something to help keep them safe.

At the moment, keeping watch and letting one of his soldiers sleep was the best he could do. 

Thorin sat with the fire to his back, not wanting the light to affect his night vision. Wrapping his cloak around himself, the eldest Durin prince shivered and settled more comfortably on the ground.

Gazing back out into the night, Thorin almost missed the two green pin-pricks of light hovering off to his right. Not knowing what creature was sizing him up, Thorin grasped the throwing axe lying by his side.

The green lights began to come towards him and Thorin, having raised the axe, quickly lowered it as the wolf Raiya crept into the little glow of his fire, her head down and eyes trained on him.

“You shouldn’t be sneaking around little wolf.” Thorin admonished it as it drew up closer to him and delicately sniffed his boots. “I almost killed you.” 

The wolf sat down by his side, it’s mouth opening wide and tongue lolling out in a massive yawn, before laying down next to him.

Thorin wasn't sure what to make of that. It was the closest the wolf had been to him in a while, ever since it found him in the slaver’s back room and had practically poked him to death with it's nose. 

He contemplated pushing her away, making her go sleep next to some other sentry or even the pile of children she always seemed to wiggle into. A part of him briefly wondered if the wolf now viewed him as a dwarfling needing protection- it had certainly followed him very closely since the ill-fated trip to the town three weeks ago. 

In his minds eye, he could picture Ariya standing in front of him, her arms crossed, informing him that of course her wolf viewed him as a dwarfling- he had managed to be caught off guard by a bunch of bumbling idiots! And then, after throwing in an insult about his fighting skills, she would have shot him a smirk and sauntered off, leaving him attempting to come up with an appropriate retort and trying not to stare at her hips.

Visibly shaking his head, Thorin couldn’t help the thought that popped into it- that life would have always been an adventure with her around. 

Thorin shook his head again. It was no use dwelling on the past.

The wolf shifted even further into his side, it's warm coat tickling his skin through a hole in his pants.

He would need to mend that tomorrow. Just one more item on his never-ending “Have to do list”.

Against his better instincts, Thorin did not order the wolf to leave. He would never admit it but, the wolf was a comfort by his side, radiating both warmth and the security that, for now, there was nothing sinister around them. 

They passed the rest of the shift like this, undisturbed except for the occasional hoot of an owl that would make the wolf’s ears twitch.  

Eventually,  Dwalin came to relieve Thorin of his post. The wolf heard him approaching first, its head rising and turning in the larger dwarf’s direction. Before Thorin knew it, the wolf was trotting off into the night and Dwalin was standing in it's place, clapping him on the shoulder and telling him to sleep. Grudgingly rising to his feet, Thorin made his way to the tent he shared with his family. He didn't see any sign of the wolf.

Thorin told himself that he wasn't disappointed by this. 

 

* * *

 

The next night, the wolf sidled up to Thorin almost as soon as he took his post. It laid down with a slight huff- it’s chin was pressed flat on the ground and little puffs of dirt were stirred up every time it exhaled. 

Thorin merely glanced over at his possibly welcomed guest (not that he would admit it to anyone) before retrieving his war axe and proceeding to sharpen it. The watch passed quickly, with Thorin lost in his task and the wolf keeping keeping an ear out on their surroundings. Once it was time for Dwalin to relieve him, the wolf slipped away and Thorin went to bed, feeling more clear headed than he had in a while.

This continued for a week as the dwarves made their way across the plains. They were headed for a modest-sized village on the outskirts of Rohan, where there would be enough work for several blacksmiths, at least for a time. 

There was a problem however. The wolf had slipped away in the late afternoon, two days ago. It hadn’t been seen since. Thorin hadn’t been worried when he saw it’s black form ghosting along the plain. He had figured that it was off to hunt, perhaps deciding that it needed more food in the colder months. When he hadn’t been joined by it for his watch that night, he had been disappointed. He would have even considered that he felt abandoned, if the thought hadn’t been so preposterous. It was just a wolf for Mahal’s sake.

But when the wolf failed to appear the next day, or the one after, Thorin began to truly worry. Perhaps it had been killed by one of the Rohirrim, thinking that it was hunting their livestock, or even by a larger animal. Thorin found himself sending up a silent prayer to Mahal that the wolf was just lost and would come trotting up to him, covered in burdock seeds and Valar knows what else.

Somehow, deep down, he knew that she wasn’t lost.

If Thorin had delved deeper into his feelings, he would have become aware of something- something that a very small part of him had been slowly piecing together. 

The way the wolf cocked its head and how similar it was to the way Ariya would when she was focusing on a new sword technique Dwalin would teach her, or listening to Dis explain a part of Dwarven history. 

The way its green eyes would follow him and examine every move he made, the same way Ariya’s would when she didn’t think Thorin was aware of her.

The comfort that he found when it was next to him, the way that it seemed to worry over him- Thorin’s subconscious mind had made the connection and it was currently screaming at him to go find her, that Ariya was the wolf and that he had to find her.

Of course, Thorin refused to delve that deep into his feelings. He felt that seeing how the wolf had lived most of it’s life with Ariya, that it would be sure to pick up some of her characteristics, as he had told Dis days ago. So, he continued to lead his people on and secretly kept searching the plain for a black spot.

 

* * *

 

The wolf finally came back on the fourth night after it’s disappearance. The dwarves had finally reached the end of the plain and were now in a lightly wooded area, making towards the Gap of Rohan, where the town of Roah was situated. Thorin was sitting by his watch fire, staring out into the night, when he saw familiar green eyes moving towards him. His relief was palpable and he instantly reached out a hand to the black beast, running it through it’s fur when it got close enough. He carefully pulled a few thorns and clumps out of its coat and continued to pet it, inspecting it for any wounds or changes. The wolf stood patiently, allowing him to finish, before laying down next to him and placing its head in his lap. Thorin was surprised by the change in position, but didn’t object. Placing his hand on the wolf’s head, he resumed his sentry duty and felt the creature pass into a light sleep. 

Ariya snuggled in more, breathing in Thorin’s scent. Ever since the slavers town, she realized even more just how large a part of her life Thorin had become. She had sworn that nothing would happen again to cause him harm, which is why she had left for a few days.

She had travelled ahead of the dwarves and scouted out the town of Roah- plenty of work, no slavers, and trade opportunities. Snuggling in deeper to Thorin’s side, Ariya felt herself drift off to a deeper sleep.

Everything would be fine for a while.

  
  



	2. Before the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Ariya, fighting again, before the destruction of Smaug. Typical.

"Ariya."

Ariya rolled her eyes at the brisk, commanding tone behind her, knowing exactly which dwarf in all of Erebor it came from, and paused in her walking from the market. Turning on her heel, she plastered a large, fake grin on her face and spun to face him.

"Yes husband-to-be?" ' _Perfect sickly sweet tone_ ' she inwardly congratulated herself. Her smile grew at the face of disgust Thorin made.

"Do not call me that." He growled out and glowered at her. She pointedly ignored the little flip in her stomach that the sight of his nostrils flaring in outrage and brilliant blue eyes flashing in temper caused. She loved antagonizing him, just to see him bristle, get worked up, and stalk away: he was just so... passionate.

And dangerous. ' _This wasn't a marriage for love_ ', she reminded herself, ' _it was one for allegiance. Don't let your heart get involved Ariya, because Thorin most definitely will not._ "'

"My apologies, little Prince Thorin. How may I be of assistance to you today?"

_Oh dear, he turned red awfully quickly._

"I had wanted to remind you to keep a guard with you at all times, but I find myself re-thinking that piece of advice. Please, continue to wander unprotected through the busy market, vulnerable to any assassination attempts." His response was ground out through clenched teeth. Ariya was touched ( _insulted_!) that he felt he needed to warn her about possible murder attempts, however she knew how to defend herself and wasn't some helpless maiden.

Opening her mouth, Ariya was about to thank him ( _tell him where to shove his concern!_ ) when he cut her off. "And never call me 'little Prince Thorin' again. I am not little. I'm a least a few years your senior."

Ariya smirked. "I wasn't referring to your age."

Thorin narrowed his eyes at her. "I am also much taller than you." He crossed his arms, as if to say ' _So there!_ '

He was a magnificent sight. Ariya let her gaze wander over Thorin's body, taking in his broad shoulders and deep chest, his narrowed waist and strong legs. Raising her eyes to meet his, she was momentarily breathless as his gaze burned it's way into her soul. Her heart began to race and her throat felt dry- she began to wonder if this was how the rabbit felt when it realized that it was caught in the wolf's gaze. Clearing her throat, Ariya mentally slapped herself and allowed a slow, sly smile to appear on her face. "I wasn't referring to your height either, little Prince." Ariya flicked her gaze down to his groin and then dragged it back up to his face.

Smirking as Thorin's face turned thunderous ( _she didn't realize he could turn purple… perhaps she should inform a healer?_ ), Ariya dipped into a small curtsey and wished him a good night before turning and walking away.

She headed for her bedroom, half worried that Thorin would chase after her and beat her to death and half overcome with disgust at her behavior. He had just been worried after all. Maybe. Or maybe he just wanted another reason to boss her around.

It was all so confusing and overwhelming! One minute they're arguing and the next minute he was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. Nevermind the fact that she may have started it by looking at him so brazenly. What was she thinking? Ariya was breathless and nearly in tears by the time she reached her room. Quickly slamming the door behind her, she crossed the sitting room and threw open the doors to the balcony. Climbing on the wall, Ariya laid back with her head resting in her hands and gazed up at the stars, silent tears streaming down her cheeks and blurring her vision.

She didn't see the silent figure in her rooms until they were leaning over top of her and placing a knife at her throat.

* * *

Thorin was furious. How dare she! How  _dare_  she! Insinuating what she did, smirking at him like that, and all the while looking at him like she wanted nothing better than for him to press her up against the wall and ravage her.  _Oh, I'd ravage her alright- I'd ravage that smirk right off of her face!_ He thought viciously to himself.  _This is not over!_

He started after her, striding briskly through the hallways, his anger helping him move faster as images started blurring together in front of his eyes. Most of them involved Ariya being taken by him in various places. The library. His bed. The throne. That last one would have his grandfather cutting his beard off for sure, but he was tired of all of this. Tired of being told who to marry, tired of fighting with her day and night, and tired of knowing that nothing was going to come out of this marriage but an alliance. He wanted more.

Mahal she infuriated him! But she also made him think, made him be polite, made him want to be better, even if it was just to prove that she was wrong on something. And by the Valar, he was going to tell her tonight!

Maybe.

Turning the last corner before the hallway to Ariya's rooms, Thorin quickened his pace as more and more adrenaline rushed through his body. He barged into her rooms, throwing open the door and wildly scanning for her. "Woman! I was not finished-" His words became stuck in his throat as his gaze fell on the balcony.

Ariya was standing in the middle of it, her chin tilted up as a knife was lightly pressed against her throat. It's owner, an ugly looking dwarf with a patchy beard and more knots and tangles in his hair that braids, had an arm wrapped around her waist as he smirked coolly at Thorin.

Thorin decided that he was really getting tired of being smirked at.

"Ah, the little dwarf princeling comes to save his would-be-bride. How romantic." The assassin (Thorin assumed) snickered, pressing the blade a little harder into Ariya's neck, causing her to wince.

"Actually," Thorin began slowly, keeping his gaze locked with Ariya's, "I came to continue a discussion. And I really don't like to be called 'little'." He took a step closer.

"Ah-ah-ah, that's close enough little princeling. I've been paid good money to see this usurper here is finished and I don't need you ruining that. Now why don't you just leave? The whole kingdom knows what you think of her- why, you could even view this as me doing you a favor!"

Thorin crossed his arms and stood his ground. "No." He locked eyes with Ariya again. "And I hate being called  _little_. It's a  _little_  aggravating. In fact, it makes me want to  _punch_ everyone who calls me  _little_."

Ariya scrunched her eyebrows, confused by Thorin's imprompt-to rant. He must have gone insane from having his face turn purple. She understood that he was offended by her insult as it's a source of pride for males, but to continue going on and on about it right now… oh.  _Oh!_

She sent Thorin a quick smile of understanding before striking out behind her as hard as she could with her right hand. The assassin behind her grunted loudly as she made contact with (what she assumed to be) his groin but didn't entirely loosen his grip on her.

Instead it distracted him long enough for Thorin to lunge at him and wrestle the knife out of his hand while Ariya wiggled out of his grasp. With a swift punch to the head, Thorin managed to knock the would-be assassin completely out cold, and left him sprawled on the balcony floor as he hurried to Ariya's side. "Did he harm you?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

Ariya shrugged. "Does it matter?" She responded, sounding more bitter than she intended to. Thorin was taken aback.

"Of course it matters."

Ariya's eyes shot up to search his for any sign of a lie or insult, her face completely open and vulnerable for the first time since he met her. Thorin could see how afraid she was- afraid and lonely, even with Dis and now Frerin for company. Thorin regretted his actions in that moment, the ones that continued to let her know how unwelcome she was.

"I've been angry at the situation." He tried to clarify but the tilt to her head indicated that he had failed. "I'm too young to marry so soon." He explained quietly. Ariya nodded in understanding before smiling gently at him. "Well, as we established earlier, I'm even younger than you. Imagine how I feel."

Thorin could. "Maybe... maybe we could start over? Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, Prince Under the Mountain, at your service." He gave her a low bow, looking up through his brow at her shocked face. Recovering, she smiled and curtsied to him. "Ariya, daughter of Soran, Princess of the Northern Tundra, at yours."

Thorin nodded his head and gave her a small smile, one that was capable of making her stomach do flips. "A pleasure my lady. Now, I should take care of the vagrant before he awakens and escapes."

"Of course, my lord." Ariya smiled shyly at him. "I will heed your advice about the guard from now on." Thorin straightened, having grabbed the intruder by his collar after tying his hands behind his back. "That, my lady, is an excellent idea. Until tomorrow then." Thorin gave her another little bow and smile, which looked awkward due to his burden, and left the balcony, dragging the unconscious dwarf behind him.

Ariya smiled after him. "Good night Thorin." She exhaled, feeling happier than she had for a while. So what if this marriage didn't start out the way she always pictured it would. And so what if he never grew to care about her the way she was starting to care about him. She would be fine and it seemed that Thorin was starting to be on her side. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The next day however, was that fateful day of dragon fire, blood, and death. That was also the day she went against Thorin's wishes and refused to return to her people. It wasn't just about alliances anymore or protection. It wasn't solely about making sure he and his people were helped either.

No, Ariya knew that it was because she cared for him and would follow him anywhere. Even to the ends of the Earth or into the middle of Mordor if required. Even if she could never speak to him again or hear him speak to her.

Even if he only thought of her as a wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit or Middle Earth. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment and let me know how you like it! Comments keep me writing :).

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit or Middle Earth.


End file.
